Currently, most containers that are prepared for delivery use some sort of internal packing material or “dunnage” to prevent damage to or shifting of contents of the containers during transit. Examples include use of Styrofoam, use of inflated packing pillows, and use of crumpled paper, each being inserted inside a container (e.g., a corrugated box) with the contents to be delivered.
Package delivery by an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may present additional challenges and design considerations. When delivering containers with a UAV, size and weight of a containers (and items within the containers) are both considered prior to initiating the delivery. If a container is too big or too heavy, the UAV may be unable to transport it.
Another aspect of UAV operation is energy consumption. Both size and weight of a container impacts energy consumption for various reasons, such as energy required to lift a container during flight, wind resistance considerations with a large, but relatively light container, and other considerations. In addition, UAVs, like most aircraft, expend extra energy during vertical or upward-directed flight (e.g., climbing to altitude, etc.). Thus, UAVs may conserve energy if they minimize changes in altitude.